Insecure
by benova13
Summary: Melissa is invited to a WWE Event Party where she is overwhelmed by the glitz and glamour of the superstars and Divas around her. Roman Reigns notices her, and intends to change that. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Melissa. I don't know anyone in this story that is mentioned. I write for enjoyment and not for profit.**_

_**This one-shot was inspired by the party that was shown on Total Divas. I pretty much made a lot of it up, I wanted to get creative lol. Enjoy! benova13**_

Insecure

Melissa felt so lost and out of place. This should be a great night, but it was quickly turning into a nightmare. Here she was, with friends at a WWE Event party. It was being held at a huge ballroom at one of the many fancy hotels Los Angeles had, it was part of WWE's SummerSlam week-long activities around the area. Melissa and her friends were invited by someone they knew in the company, and at first Melissa was ecstatic to go. Now that they were here, she felt otherwise.

Everyone here looked so good! They were perfect from their skin, their makeup, down to their attire. Feeling overwhelmed by it all, Melissa was doubting her decision to accept this invite, her outfit choice, everything. Her brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail, while her makeup was minimal. Her earrings were huge silver hoops, and she wore a black dress she picked up at Lane Bryant with the store credit card. It was a light satin dress; knee length and asymmetrical. Her heels were strappy that she found on clearance at a local store in town. At least her toes were done in a cute blue color. And her clevage spoke for itself, just a little to perk interest.

One of her friends had found John Cena, and was chatting him up, while the other was with Randy Orton. Both of them chat with the guys through Twitter. Melissa was more the silent type, who didn't have much to say at all. She didn't want them thinking she was trying to use them. Pushing the thought away, she continued to walk around, saying hello to various people, and actually meeting some. She still felt uncomfortable. If she could melt, she would.

"I've seen you before." The man known as Dolph Ziggler startled her. Smiling at him, she responded.

"Yes. At the Axxess signing two years ago." Melissa responded.

"That's right! Okay, I remember you now. You were shy."

"Still am." Melissa bowed her head down to hide her blush. "I'm really glad things turned out really well for you, Ziggs."

"Thank you so much!" He said. "Come with me, I'll show you around." He offered his arm to her.

"I'd like that, thanks." She smiled at him and slipped her arm through his.

Roman Reigns was chatting up with Antonio Cesaro and Jey Uso when he spotted her. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he followed her movement, trying to figure out who she is. She had pretty green eyes, pouty lips, long brown hair. He then began to eye her body. She was rather curvacious, definitely on the plump side. She was proportioned in terms of her weight, it suited her in all the right areas. Her tease of a clevage wasn't bad to look at either. The woman was no Diva, but she was beautiful enough to catch his interest.

"Uce, who are you staring at?" His cousin got his attention.

"Huh? Oh, you know who that woman is?" He nodded over towards her, who had her arm linked with Dolph Ziggler.

"Probably Ziggs' flavor of the month." Cesaro responded. "I've never seen her."

"Me either." Jey chimed in. "Well she knows someone to be here."

The two men continued their conversation while Roman continued to steal looks at her. At one point, he saw that she was looking his way. He tried to get into the conversation, but he couldn't. He continued to pass looks towards her as she chatted with Ziggler, AJ, and CM Punk. After a few minutes, it finally happened. The two locked eyes and it was obvious to Roman that she was interested. She blushed at the incident and immediately looked away. She avoided looking at him after that.

"I think I'm gonna find out who she is. It's bothering me." He said to the two men and walked over that way.

Melissa was so engrossed with the conversation she was taking a part of. She couldn't be more grateful Ziggler ran into her. Here she was, listening in on the funniest moments Ziggler, AJ, and Punk all experienced while on the road. She was starting to have a really good time. Maybe this party wasn't so bad after all.

"Now Ziggler, you know it's rude not to introduce me to your girlfriend." Roman stepped in between him and Punk. Melissa almost gasped.

"Oh..uhh.. I'm not a girlfriend." Melissa interjected.

"Ooh, burn!" Punk responded with a laugh as he put a arm around AJ.

"She's a girl. And a friend." Ziggler winked at her. Melissa couldn't help but giggle and blush once more.

"Well, tell me who she is." Roman said, pushing his hand away as to give him the space.

"This is Melissa." He said. "She's one of our fans, and by the way, she's a Shield fan."

"I'm a fan of all of you as well now, don't single me out." Melissa said, looking down.

"Melissa, you're fine, Ziggs likes to tease." AJ said with a smile.

"I'm really good at it, too." He said with a wink, causing Melissa to blush and stammer.

"I..I..we..well thanks for the, uh, tip." Melissa cursed herself for the statement, knowing she set herself up for a dirty joke.

"I could really have fun with you, but I'll be good." Ziggler said to her. "We know you're nervous."

"If I couldn't be any more obvious." She muttered, still cursing herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss." Roman extended his hand and she took it. She almost hit the floor when he brought her hand up to those full lips, kissing it. _This isn't real_ she thought. Of course she had a crush on him; it was just a celebrity crush. Nice to look at and fantasize about, but nothing would ever happen.

The five of them conversated for a little while longer until Punk and AJ broke apart from the group. A few minutes later, Ziggler had a interview to do, so he jetted out too. It just let Melissa and Roman. If she was nervous before, it didn't compare to how nervous she was now. This man was the definition of gorgeous. From his body, to his voice, to his eyes, he was perfect. Melissa had listened to a good portion of his interviews, his respect for women was just icing on the cake. Nothing could be wrong with this man. She could admit to herself she was definitely stealing looks at him. He knew she was looking. That's when they had locked eye contact, Melissa broke it and pretended nothing happened. Apparently that didn't work. Now he was here, in the flesh, in front of her.

"Say, let me get you a drink." He suggested. "What do you like?"

Melissa was speechless for a moment. Now he was buying her a drink? She wasn't sure what to get. She didn't want him to think she was a loser who couldn't handle her alcohol. But at the same time she didn't want to get hardcore drunk either ordering something heavy. As they walked towards the bar, she thought quickly of what to get.

"Ah...erm...um...yes. Screwdriver sounds good. Yea. I'm DD tonight." She had just now remembered that. She thanked her friends silently. At this point, she forgot they were even there.

"Screwdriver for this beautiful lady here, I'll take a Hennessey." He said to the bartender.

"Thank you" She said, as he gave her the drink.

The conversation was rather normal, routine. Where are you from? What do you do? What brought you here? If Melissa wasn't mistaken, she would think he was interested in her. Her luck, he just wanted to take her to bed. Of course he's not interested. Just a meaningless fuck. Nope he don't want her. Those same thoughts clouded her brain for a few moments. Once that thought passed, her insecurity was even more difficult to overcome. The way he looked at her, the shivers that ran through her body as he placed his hand over hers, or touched her arm. Luckily, she was able to ask him questions too. Plus, she wanted to be a little intrusive. Why was he even talking to her in the first place?

"I apologize for asking, but why are you here alone? Aren't you able to take your wife to these events for SummerSlam, then WrestleMania?" She asked him. He looked down before responding.

"We are going through a divorce." He said. From the way he pursed his lips Melissa knew that he wasn't going to offer any more information.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He said. "I gotta tell you though, I think you're beautiful, and I just wanted to get to know you."

Melissa swallowed. "Oh? Well you're pretty hot yourself." She blushed with a sheepish grin.

She then noticed there was a dance floor across the building, a good bit of people were dancing away. This was an all out party. She wondered if Roman would ask her to dance with him. She could dance, but she never danced with a man. She would be a mess all over him. But it gave her a chance to change the subject.

"Do they throw parties like this often?" She asked him.

"Just for SummerSlam, then Mania." He responded.

"They even have a dance floor!" She exclaimed. "You guys really do it up don't ya?"

Roman smiled at her, looking towards it. "I guess so."

The mix was actually pretty decent. Melissa wasn't into today's music much, as alot of it was crap in her opinion. But this mix had old school and throwback jams in addition to today's music, so it was bearable to her. After a little while, it took more of a grown and sexy turn, as it was nearing midnight. By then she had a second screwdriver, and she was feeling loosened up, maybe a little sexy even. The wonders of alcohol.

They continued to chat, eventually talking about football. She knew a little bit about his football history, and it was nice to hear some of the experiences he had. She was sure he didn't want to talk about wrestling all the time. During the conversation, she subconsciously got a little closer to him. She went as far as leaning into him, making sure her breasts slightly touched him.

A song came on the speaker and finally, Roman asked her to dance. Melissa grew insecure once more, stammering as she tried to talk her way out of it. Deep down, she knew she asked for it. She continued to protest even though he was insistent, taking her hands and leading her towards the dance floor.

"I don't dance well with others..."

"First time for everything." He said. "Come."

"This is gonna be like, awkward." She said.

"Okay, hold on to my hand.." He opened his palm for her to take. "Now, you can place your other hand around my waist, or on my back. Or my chest works too." He raised his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"Okay..." She placed her free hand on his hip. "Can this work too?"

"I'll take that." He laughed at her. "Okay, now move with me." He began to move to the right. Melissa was embarrassed and fast. When it came to dancing with a man, she had two left feet. But they made it through the song. At least they were laughing together and it wasn't a awkward mess. Melissa thought that was a good sign.

"I hope no one is looking at me." She said, blushing.

"The only person you need to be worried about looking at you is me." He said, pulling her close. "And I think you're doing fine."

The song "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne came on, and the two of them began to move slowly to the song. He placed his forehead on hers, and the two stared at one another as the suggestive lyrics played over the speakers throughout the place. Melissa placed both hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt slightly as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close once more. Her breathing started to quicken as she felt the lines of his chest and abs underneath the thin fabric.

"Sway your hips from side to side, girl." He murmured in her ear. "I wanna see how you move them."

Melissa did as she was told, moving them along to the beat. The way he licked his lips as she did about made her heart stop. Without saying a word, he turned her around and planted one hand on her abdomen, pushing her towards him. The two of them grinded and moved sensually to the song; Melissa closed her eyes in a combination of nerves and being turned on. She felt his cheek touch hers, and she instinctively moved her hand up to caress his other cheek while she placed her other hand on his hand covering her stomach. Melissa felt like her body was on fire. At that moment, no one else was in the room. It was almost as if she couldn't breathe.

"I think we need to take this somewhere more private." He announced, taking her hand and letting her lead the way.

It allowed him to watch her walk, too. The way her hips switched in the dress, how she stood straight up was definitely turning him on. She was indeed a lady, and presented herself as such. He was willing to bet there was definitely a wild side to her. He was intending on trying to get it out. Her breasts slightly bounced as she walked, making him want to mold his hands around them. It was like her body was screaming for some male attention.

Once they got to the door, the two of them walked outside and headed towards the hotel. Melissa was definitely getting nervous. At least she was getting some fresh air. So far, she wasn't getting any text messages from her friends; they were not worried about her. One of them only lived thirty minutes away, so they just drove into Los Angeles. She was sure either way she would make it back.

She then began to think about this situation. Looks, chat, dance, and now they're going to the hotel. Usually if a man took you into his hotel room, he wants to have sex with you. Melissa's heart thumped in her chest as they got closer to the hotel. Granted her fantasies was filled with situations like this with him, but the fact it was real scared her. What would he think of her? Is she just a thrill for the night? So many questions.

In the elevator, Melissa fought with what she needed to do. She felt like she should definitely say something. She wasn't anyone's toy. But a opportunity to sleep with Roman? That situation just doesn't come up. She really didn't want to say no to that. It was a dilemma for her. She thought about her dating life. It was the same thing with men. They didn't want a relationship with her, they just wanted to fuck her. It was like no one wanted to get to know her. They just wanted to know what made her feel good. To Roman's credit, he did get to know her a little bit. But still. They barely met hours ago and here they were. As the elevator traveled up, she cleared her throat.

"I don't know what your intention is, but if you're taking me to your room to have sex, I don't want to." She said, looking up at him.

"And we don't have to." He responded, looking down on her. "I'm not that type of guy who sleeps with a woman then treats her like shit."

"Right." She huffed. That response caused him to stop the elevator.

Pressing his body against hers, he placed his hands on either side of her and brought his face down to her level. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. But judging from your behavior, you're as interested as I am. You can't tell me that if I kissed you, you would be begging me for more. Hell, the way you got your body arched towards me tells me everything I need to know."

He straightened himself out and pressed the start button to get the elevator going once more. Melissa couldn't even say anything. He flat out called her out on her bluff. He was smart, that was for sure. Then again when you're as gorgeous as he is, it was probably a daily occurence someone threw themselves at him, and he would satisfy their thirst. He definitely knew what to look for in women. Hell he was even married for God sake.

The two entered his room and Melissa went to sit down on the lounge chair immediately. She crossed her legs and waited for him to speak up. When he didn't, she pulled out her phone and went on to Facebook. It was a awkward silence with some tension in the air.

The thoughts that were running through her head was too much. She kept thinking of the real life fantasy, that she had been dreaming about for over a year, was right in her face. Just run into him and he wants to have sex. Not with just anyone. But with _her_. Was this just a routine thing from him? Did someone bet him to sleep with her? Surely it was. They did it to John Cena. Of course they did. She was plus size, and she was surely not as desirable as someone a couple sizes smaller then she was.

Melissa kept telling herself about the scenario. It was just too good to be true that this was happening. Her Negative Nancy kept screaming in her head.

_Is this real life?_ Melissa thought to herself. Surely something was going to go wrong and fast.

"Come 'ere." He said to her softly, motioning for her to get up. She snapped out of her trance and slowly got up. She reached to him and braced herself on his forearms as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Ro..."

"Shhh..." He cooed. "I'll only ask this once..." He held one finger up to emphasize his point. He then placed it on her lips and let it drag down, catching her bottom lip. "May I kiss you?"

Melissa let out a hushed breath, fear was creeping into her being in addition the the mounting insecurity. She thought she might as well let the curiosity kill the cat so to speak. She licked her lips nervously and tried to steady her breathing to no avail. If it was ever possible that the world stands still, now would be one of those times.

"Yes...kiss me." She whispered, licking her lips once more.

He pressed his lips to her softly, with her responding with reciprocating pressure. Melissa gripped his forearms as their kissing intensified. She opened her mouth slightly, which allowed him to poke his tongue through to hers. The two of them groaned as their tongues danced with one another. Melissa stiffened as he felt his arms wrap around her, which she pushed her hands up his covered biceps.

"I...I...I.." Melissa couldn't get her sentence out.

"Take your time.." He murmured, kissing her jawline and then kissing her neck softly.

"I...nee...I..." She began to moan softly as he sucked on her neck, nipping at it.

"Mm" he responded. "Maybe I should let you finish your sentence?"

Melissa swallowed. "I need to go."

"Okay. Why?"

"I just need to!" Melissa cried out. "For all I know, this is a bet to get the big girl in your bed. Like a locker room initiation..."

"Seriously Melissa?" Roman asked her. "What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Well, you waltzed in on our conversation which JUST SO HAPPENS that everyone went their seperate ways but us. Then you work your way in talking to me and we share a rather sexed up moment dancing. Now we're here."

HIs lips thinned out as he glared at her. She knew that was a angry look. Melissa knew she just poked the bear. She bit her lip waiting for his response, scared of what could occur next.

"You're the most insecure woman I've ever met." He said.

Melissa raised her eyebrows in response. He offered no more comment, and it was just quiet. _So much for fulfilling my fantasy_. She thought. She just had to open her mouth and let her consciousness get the best of her. But Melissa felt like she had to know. It would bother her for the rest of her life otherwise. That was just how she was. Sex already made her extremely vulnerable, she would die of embarrassment if he did it for fun. At her expense.

"That's it?" She asked.

"What else is there to say? You're accusing me of something that's not even true. I wouldn't do that to _any_ woman, Melissa. Plus judging from how you are acting, its clear you are insecure about yourself. I didn't tell you that you're beautiful to get you in bed. I told you that because you are. Give yourself some credit." Roman said to her.

Melissa blushed out of embarassment, having her head down and not knowing what to do now. "I ruin everything." She muttered.

"No you don't." He sighed, running a hand through his ponytail. "I take it you don't hear that often."

"No..." She blushed more. "I'm not good at these things."

Roman grabbed her and brought her in front of him. He walked her to the mirrored closet door and made her look at the reflection. Next, he snatched the elastic out of her hair and tossed it to the side. Melissa instantly put her hands in it and fanned it out. She feathered out her long bangs too. Her hair had a slight wave as it was tied up, it actually kind of looked good.

Roman hummed in approval as his hands traveled down her sides and grabbing her hips. It sent chills down her spine, that she was sure of. She twiddled her thumbs as she stared at the reflection. The reflection that she had been dreaming of. Her and him. Together.

"You have gorgeous green eyes." He started, murmuring in her ear. "That was the first thing I noticed."

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"Then I noticed your full lips..." He traced them with his long finger. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about how you could use them."

Melissa shivered at the comment. His voice was even sexier when he spoke in a low, deep voice. He turned her head towards his and captured her lips with his. She moaned in response as he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. Roman sucked her bottom lip before slipping his tongue over it and into her mouth. She gripped his hands as their kiss continued. Once he broke the kiss, he moved his hands up her sides, just under her breasts.

"Believe it or not, this is the first time I've been with a actual fan." He said. "Of course, you have your other ladies. I don't like to say rats. I had my share. But as far as genuine fans go, you would be the first."

Melissa turned to look at him. "But wouldn't I be one if I slept with you?" She asked.

"No. Obviously you didn't show up to seek out sex. I got you open to the idea, though." He responded. "Now be quiet and look in the mirror."

Melissa followed his instruction once more. He kissed her cheek, then nipping at her earlobe. He groaned as his hands ran over her breasts, squeezing gently. Melissa responded with a moan, leaning into him. She gasped as she felt his erection pressed against her bottom. She gripped his forearms as he continued to knead them, moaning ever so often. She couldn't help but to throw her head back.

"I like the way they feel in my hands baby," He breathed. He pinched her nipples through the fabric before peeling the dress cups back, revealing a satin black bra. He pulled the bra cups back as well, exposing her breasts to him. Palming them once more, he began to speak lowly in her ear.

"I don't think I need to say anything else as far as your body goes, you know the effect already." He started. "Let's talk about you. I'm willing to bet, you fantasized about me. Is that right?"

"Yes." She breathed, biting her lip to keep from losing her mind.

"You thought about me playing with your breasts, haven't you?" He murmured, squeezing her breasts following with playing her nipples. Melissa cried out at the torture he was doing to her.

"Answer me." He demanded, pinching her nipples.

"Alot." She said in a whisper. Her face was hot from blushing. At least her assumption about him talking dirty was correct.

Roman began kissing her neck once more as he pulled on her nipples, making her whimper with pleasure. Melissa's knees felt like jello, and she gripped his forearms even tighter. Moments later, he removed her dress and tossed it to the side. He then unhooked her girdle and tossed it by the dress. Melissa was left in her black boyshort panties that were drenched and her heels which she could barely stand in them now.

Roman took in the view before him and hummed in approval. Smiling, he took her hand and brought her against his large frame, closing the gap between the two of them. He kissed her again, gripping her bottom tightly.

"I'm all yours." He said, extending his arms out. Taking it as a invitation, Melissa began to unbutton his black button down shirt. She pushed the fabric aside and couldn't help but to moan as she ran her hands along his washboard abs. The contrast of her pale white skin against his caramel colored skin was a sight that was overwhelming to her. It was something sexy about it. She removed Roman's shirt then skirted around his waist as her fingers fingered the belt that he wore with his black pants.

"It's not going to undo itself." He smirked at her.

"Right."

Melissa swallowed at the sight of the tent his erection created in his pants. If she didn't know better he was not your average man. Not wasting anymore time, she removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Roman kicked them to the side along with his dress shoes and dress socks. He then pushed Melissa up against the wall, picking her up and pressing his body against hers. Melissa immediately placed her hands in his hair, removing the elastic as her lips crashed onto his. While they continued to kiss, Roman gripped her hand and placed it on his shaft. The two of them both moaned as Melissa began to stroke him softly. He was already slick with a little precum. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked the precum off of them one by one, looking into his eyes as she did so.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." He panted. "Onto the bed. Let's fulfill your fantasy baby."

Melissa crawled onto the bed, and immediately tried to get under the covers to hide her body under them. Roman stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"Let's stop with the insecure bullshit. You're beautiful. No hiding." He swatted her bottom and instructed her to lie on her back.

Roman joined her on the bed and placed his lips on her neck as he caressed her breasts again. Melissa kept reminded herself to just breathe and take in the moment. It would most likely never happen again. It had been so long since she had been with someone, surely this was a dangerous combination. He was so skilled with his lips and his hands. She knew that he was a pro with the anaconda he was sporting. She was going to have a hard time letting him go.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his fingers snake inside of her boyshorts. Roman kissed her lips once more as his fingers found her core. He groaned at her wetness, sliding his fingers along her slit and then her clitoris. Melissa moaned into his mouth and began to move her hips with his fingers.

"You're soaked." He breathed. "Do you always get this wet for me?"

She blushed and nodded her head, closing her eyes in satisfaction as he continued to rub her. Melissa bit her lip to suppress her moans while Roman rubbed her clitoris faster. If he kept on, she would lose it for sure.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." She said, grabbing his wrist.

Reluctantly, Roman withdrew his hand from her and switched positons with her. Melissa immediately kissed him and worked her way down his chest to his stomach. She traced her tongue along his abs, dipping it into his belly button. Melissa then reached his shaft and placed her lips along it, taking her time to take him all in. Roman drew a sharp breath as her tongue circled the head, followed with her mouth sinking down onto him. He placed a hand behind her head and guided her movements as she bobbled up and down on him.

"Just like that, girl." He grabbed her hair and pulled on it a little bit, making her moan. The vibrations from her voice added to her already hot mouth, making him groan in response.

Melissa continued her movement, grabbing his balls and massaging slowly as her lips made it back to his head. She circled her tongue around him once more before he stopped her. Seconds later she was on her back and his mouth was on one nipple, the other was occupied by his restless fingers. His lips felt so good on them, she didn't want him to stop. Roman sucked on her other nipple before trailing down and settled himself between her legs followed with removing the last piece of clothing on her.

"Oh God!" She cried out as his tongue touched her clitoris. Roman plunged a finger into her sopping wet entrance, groaning once more. He wasted no time, sucking on her clitoris and inserting another finger into her. Melissa's hips went faster as she grabbed his hair.

Roman licked at her clitoris once more before moving up her body with kisses, capturing her lips as he stroked her with his shaft. Melissa groaned as she could taste her essence on his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged in response as he pushed himself into her.

"Goddamn, you're tight." He panted, closing his eyes.

"Sorry.." She blushed.

"It's a good thing, no worries." He kissed her and began to rock into her.

His thrusts were at a steady pace and Melissa matched his rhythm. She kept her hands at his sides, digging her nails into his skin. Instinctively, she placed a leg over his bottom allowing him to go a little deeper into her. He speeded up his thrusts in response much to her delight. Melissa had no idea meaningless sex could feel so good.

Roman pulled out and went to lay down on the bed. He motioned for her to get on top.

"Ride it out, baby." He said. "I wanna see you bounce on me."

Melissa straddled his hips and sank herself down onto him. After she placed her hands on his chest, she began to move with him. She cried out as he thrusted with her, hitting a sweet spot. Roman placed his hands on her breasts and began to roll her nipples in between his thumb and index fingers.

Melissa's hands left his chest and she weaved her fingers in her own hair, throwing her head back and enjoying rocking her body on him. She could feel her orgasm getting close, and she figured Roman could sense it too. Biting her lip, she placed a hand on his chest once more and leaned forward as she began to move faster.

"That's right baby, ride this dick like you do in your fantasy.." He told her, gripping her hips tightly.

That's all Melissa needed to hear. With her free hand, she began to pull one of her nipples as her orgasm came over her. She threw her head back and screamed at the intensity. She digged her nails into his skin once more as her orgasm subsided.

Roman lifted her off of him and picked her up off the bed. Setting her down, he turned her around and instructed her to bend over. Once she adjusted the top half of her body on the bed, she spreaded her legs for him and gasped as he plunged into her. Thank God she was still wearing her heels, she was pretty sure that's why he wanted her to wear them. For his finish.

Roman's thrusting became harder and faster; his grunting was more erratic. Melissa tried her best to keep moving with him. He placed his finger by her lips, making her suck on it. Once it was coated with her saliva, he placed it between them and rubbed her clitoris rigorously. Melissa came fast, arching her back as she cried out. Roman was able to cum after a couple more thrusts, gripping her hips and slamming into her. He groaned as he spilled his seed into her, kneading her bottom.

Roman pulled out from her and kissed her before the two laid down on the bed. Their foreheads touched along with their noses as they tried to calm down from the experience they had together. Melissa's fingers alternated with letting her fingers dance along his chest and playing with his hair. Roman tangled his fingers in her hair and giving her the occassional kiss. For the first time this evening, her insecurities disappeared. The questions she had earlier were long gone. Even for a quick romp, he didn't seem put off with her. If anything he was able to keep her at ease.

"The party will be over soon." He murmured, tracing her lips with his finger.

Melissa frowned. She forgot about her friends, but she knew she needed to go. They will be looking for her soon.

"Yea." She breathed. "Let me clean up."

Once they cleaned up and dressed, the two of them shared one last kiss before heading out towards the elevator and back into the party. Before they departed inside the ballroom, Melissa stopped Roman and spoke up.

"Thank you for everything. You made me feel really good, its a new feeling. If I don't see you personally again, I just wanted to tell you."

Roman smirked at her. "Anytime." He kissed her and learned to whisper in her ear.

"And I mean, anytime. Insecure or not, I'll be sure to boost your confidence when I'm back pretty lady."


End file.
